


jealousy

by booslovebot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Love, M/M, Slang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booslovebot/pseuds/booslovebot
Summary: where boo seungkwan and chwe hansol have been together for 12 months and right as their 1 year anniversary approaches, hansol makes a new friend, joshua hong who he starts to spend a lot of time with, making seungkwan feel left out and jealous.note: lowercase is intended.





	1. joshua hong

seungkwan was happy. he had amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend. nothing could ruin his happiness in life right now, so when his boyfriend of 12 months, hansol, asked him if he could bring his new friend along, joshua, to what was supposed to be their date, seungkwan didn't mind and said yes. he didn't care as long as he was with hansol.

“babe, is it okay if my new friend joshua comes with us? i know this was supposed to be a date but i promise i’ll make it up to you tomorrow. plus, i think you'll like him. he’s so nice.” hansol said into his phone, pouting even though seungkwan couldn't see him.

“it’s fine, don't worry hannie. i like making new friends anyways and getting away from chan’s, cheol’s, soonyoung’s and jihoon’s mess. are you gonna pick me up or should i meet you there?” 

“i’m already driving to your apartment so don't worry. i’ll be there soon.” 

“of course you would call me while you're driving. you’re such a doofus sometimes.” seungkwan groaned.

“yes but i’m YOUR doofus. and you love me anyways.” hansol replied, trying to focus on the road as the light went green.

“that’s true. i love you a lot actually. which is why i’m hanging up so you don't die.” seungkwan smiled.

“okay well b-” seungkwan hung up on him. 

seungkwan laughed, knowing hansol was gonna be sad.

his point was proven when hansol walked inside his apartment and pouted. “you hung up on me,” 

seungkwan tried to stop his heart from pounding at his boyfriends pout and just smirked. “well i didn't want you to die. i was just being caring.” 

hansol just shook his head and smiled at the older. “you know what- it’s okay, just come over here and kiss me.” 

hansol didn't speak his thoughts like seungkwan did so he didn't say anything- but he was soft seeing seungkwan smile.

seungkwan walked over to the younger boy and kissed him, both of them hugging each other. 

what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes, they finally walked hand-in-hand outside seungkwan’s huge apartment complex and down towards hansol’s car.

when they made it, seungkwan found a boy around his age with pink hair sitting in the passenger seat.

the door opened and the boy stepped out and slightly bowed to seungkwan. “hello, i’m joshua! it’s nice to meet you. do you wanna sit in the front seat? i don't mind sitting in the back.” the boy, joshua, seemed genuinely happy so seungkwan declined.

“no, it’s fine. i don't wanna take your spot so i will just sit in the back. it’s nice to meet you too, though.” he replied, hugging joshua.

before vernon or joshua could say anything, seungkwan was already in the back seat with his seatbelt on. 

as they drove towards the restaurant, which was a pretty long drive, seungkwan tried to talk to hansol or joshua, but both were too focused on their own conversation to notice him so he just pulled his phone out and texted his friends in their group-chat that hansol wasn't in. (they had a separate group-chat with him in it and some of hansol’s friends, but seungkwan’s friends wanted to make another one with just them. after all, they had all been friends since they kids and there were some things they only wanted to share with each other). 

to: south career boys™  
cheol, chan, soonyoung, jihoon, seungkwan 

seungkwan: hey hey hello

chan: oh god what did you do now

seungkwan: why do you always assume i did something wrong :(

chan: i was just joking boo i’m sorry please never use “:(“ again. you’re an angel and we don't deserve you

seungkwan: r-r-really? 

cheol: you know WE’RE RIGHT HERE

seungkwan: it’s okay i love you all and chan was just being chan. besides he told you that yesterday anyways

cheol: and so what if he did? what about it?

jihoon: cheol you're not american so why are you using their slang 

cheol: b-because i like it…..don’t bully me!

soonyoung: wait seungkwan why are you texting us aren't you supposed to be on a date with hansol ??

seungkwan: yeah but we're still driving there

cheol: and you're not gonna talk to him???

seungkwan: oh yea i forgot to tell you guys, he invited his new friend joshua with us and i said yes because it doesn't hurt to make new friends so him and hannie are talking right now and i didn't wanna interrupt so that’s why i’m talking to you all and i figured why not, i wanna make more friends and he seems really nice and sweet! i will keep you all updated if anything happens though uwu

cheol: seungkwan pretend to love your friends challenge: FAILED 

seungkwan: i do love you all :( i just want more friends. who knows you guys might like him too

jihoon: ok we’ll give him a chance but he won’t be joining this group-chat 

seungkwan: of course not. this is just for us only 

seungkwan: okay i got to go! we arrived at the restaurant. i will keep you updated :))

-

seungkwan, hansol and joshua all sat down at a round table big enough for them three and their foods with seungkwan sitting on vernon’s right side.

after looking at the menu, they all decided on their foods and waited for their meat to come, after receiving their drinks.

“so joshua, did you just move to seoul?” seungkwan asked. he was genuinely interested and wanted to pass time while they waited for their food to arrive.

“yes, i use to live like two hours away from here but a month ago i decided to move here since it’s the city and there are so many cool things to do. i didn't grow up in the city much so this is nice.” he smiled.

seungkwan smiled back. “that’s cool. well i hope you have a good time her-” 

seungkwan was cut off as their food arrived, distracting both of them immediately.

seungkwan just shrugged and cooked his food on the grill provided in the middle of the table.

-

after saying goodbye to hansol and joshua, seungkwan walked inside his apartment and sighed. he didn't tell hansol anything because he knew how worrying he could be but he was kinda sad. keyword being: kinda.

so, he immediately opened his group-chat and texted his friends.

to: south career boys™  
cheol, chan, soonyoung, jihoon, seungkwan 

seungkwan: guys i’m back home:/

soonyoung: did something happen?? you never use “:/” when you text

seungkwan: honestly i’m probably just overreacting but i felt like they ignored me the whole time

cheol: what? why would you say that?

jihoon: ?

chan: explain it to us then

seungkwan: well when we first got there and ordered i started talking to joshua cause i was GENUINELY interested and wanted to be his friend and it was going well until our food showed up. they both got distracted by it immediately and when their food was done and they were eating, they kept talking to each other only and whenever i tried to say something, they wouldn't hear me i guess cause they would keep talking. am i overreacting?

soonyoung: boo i’m sorry that happened:( and no you're not overreacting, they clearly did ignore you but maybe it wasn't on purpose. hansol is a nice and caring guy to you so i don't think it was intentional

cheol: yeah i don't think so either 

jihoon: yeah. it was only this once so you shouldn't worry. plus you said hansol is gonna make it up to you tomorrow so it’s okay in the end cause you get to spend time with him all day tomorrow :)

seungkwan: okay, you're right. thank you guys :)) 

after realizing he was just overreacting, seungkwan decided to go to sleep after texting his boyfriend.

to: hannie

seungkwan: goodnight love :) i love you


	2. yoon jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where seungkwan makes a new friend, yoon jeonghan.

it was the next day and seungkwan was getting ready to go to hansol’s place.

he had gotten ready, and was dressed casual because when he woke up, hansol texted him: “come to my place at 3. dress casual if you want. i’m gonna make some food for you. i’m only doing it for you because i love you and you deserve the best. :)”.

seungkwan would say it loud and clear that he blushed. and perhaps he really loved his boyfriend.

as seungkwan got inside his car, his phone beeped.

from: hannie 

hannie: babe i’m really sorry, but something happened to my sister so i can't do the date. i know i promised but i didn't know this was gonna happen, i’m sorry. i don't know what happened but she’s in the hospital right now and i wanna be there for her. i know you were probably excited for today and i was too, but i have to be there for her. i will call you later, okay? i love you.

seungkwan: it’s okay. i understand how you feel and i would've done the same if anything happened to my sister. you don't need to apologize, just go be with your sister. i know she misses you.

seungkwan was a little sad, but he shook it off. hansol needed to see his sister and he didn't wanna be the person who stopped him. he knows how much sofia meant to hansol.

what am i gonna do now? i got dressed and now i have nothing to do.

after a lot of thinking, he decided to go to a café shop.

after he arrived, he walked inside and ordered before sitting down at a table in the middle of shop.

seungkwan pulled out his phone and decided to text his friends.

to: south career boys™  
cheol, chan, soonyoung, jihoon, seungkwan

seungkwan: hello hi i’m bored

soonyoung: how are you bored? aren’t you with hansol for your date?

seungkwan: no, he had to cancel

cheol: wait,, CANCEL???

chan: i love him but what did he do am i gonna have to fight him

jihoon: chan you can't even hurt yourself so shut up

chan: really? so that's how you feel? weLL THEN

chan: when i become a famous boxer don't expect to get vip tickets to my shows

jihoon: i’m rolling my eyes

chan: I’M HURt

cheol: okay stOP and let seungkwan tell us what happened 

seungkwan: you’re all overreacting. he had to cancel because his sister sofia is in the hospital and he wanted to be there for her. 

chan: oh okay then i don't have to beat him up anymore

jihoon: not even gonna comment on that but anyways- seungkwan tell hansol we’re hoping everything goes well and that she's okay.

seungkwan: i will, thank you :)

cheol: yeah same goes here

soonyoung: yeah me too

chan: and me too :( 

cheol: where are you at now??

seungkwan: i just went to a cafè shop thing and now i’m drinking some tea 

soonyoung: you should've called me 

seungkwan: but you hate tea??

soonyoung: well yeah but i could've gotten a muffin or something. i miss hanging out with you:(

jihoon: yes we all do

chan: we should all hang out soon. how about tomorrow?

jihoon: i can't. i have one of my artists seokmin coming in to record his mini album. it’ll probably take all day. but maybe the day after? he has promotions going on so i don't think he'll be coming in the day after tomorrow 

seungkwan: okay then, where should we go?

cheol: WE SHOULD GO EAT SUSHI AND MEAT

seungkwan: wait guys hold on

seungkwan: this guy at a table beside mine won’t stop staring what do i do

cheol: is he cute

seungkwan: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND 

cheol: not for you, for me!

seungkwan: oh then yeah he is but don't tell hansol i said that

cheol: omg

seungkwan just kept on texting his friends, occasionally drinking from his tea.

he kept noticing the same guy keep staring from time to time but he ignored it, well until the guy got up and walked towards him.

“um, hi, my name is jeonghan, and i’m sorry for staring cause it was probably uncomfortable for you but you're just beautiful.” the guy, jeonghan, smiled.

“oh, well thank you, but i have a boyfriend..” seungkwan smiled politely.

“no, not like that. it’s just, you're beautiful, that's true, but in a fascinating way. i’m sorry, i probably make no sense, so excuse me. i’m just a model is all. that’s why i said that……...” jeonghan’s face turned red. he was noticeably embarrassed. and well, he wouldn't say this, but he was lying. he was a model and he did sing, but that’s not why he was staring. he actually thought seungkwan was beautiful but when seungkwan said he had a boyfriend, his hopes got crushed so he just lied. he’d hoped it was believable at least.

“oh it’s fine, i understand. do you wanna sit with me? i’m kinda bored being myself and all my friends are busy.” seungkwan asked.

jeonghan nodded and grabbed his drink from the table he was sat at and sat across from seungkwan.

“so..you’re a model?”

“yeah, from time to time. i also like to sing and post videos of me singing on my social medias, but i mostly model. what do you do?” 

seungkwan shrugged. “not much. i don't really have a full on job like that, but i also like to sing. i do it a lot actually, but nobody knows. i mean, my boyfriend has heard me sing once or twice but it was just me singing happy birthday so he doesn't really know either.” 

“that sounds cool.. have you ever thought about posting a video on instagram?” 

“um, no, not really. i’m kinda nervous. i don't really know if my voice is even any good, honestly. i just like to sing.” seungkwan answered. 

“well, i know we just met but how would you feel about singing something right now? then, you'll feel less nervous to post online.” jeonghan suggested, giving the other a reassuring smile.

seungkwan thought about it for awhile, and decided to do it.

jeonghan seemed like a good person, someone he could trust in the future, so he nodded.

“okay, i’ll do it, but please don't laugh at me if my voice is terrible.”

jeonghan rolled his eyes. “i doubt your voice is terrible. i haven't heard you sing yet but i can already tell it's gonna be good.” 

seungkwan opened up his music app and searched through his music to find a song to sing along to.

“okay, there's this pop artist ed sheeran and lately i’ve been in love with this song of his called give me love so i will sing that one.” (a/n: cue the vlive where seungkwan sang this song and it was beautiful)

seungkwan pressed play then pulled up the lyrics so he could read along as it went since he didn't know english that well.

“Give me love like her  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone  
Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt  
Told you I'd let them go  
And that I'll fight my corner  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood turns into alcohol  
No, I just wanna hold ya  
Give a little time to me or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love  
Give me love like never before.”

after the chorus finished, seungkwan stopped the song and looked up at jeonghan.

jeonghan was definitely shook.

“oh my god, that was amazing! why doesn't anyone know about this?? you should really post a video on instagram and let everyone know how good your voice is!! wow, your voice is better than mine.” 

seungkwan covered his face, suddenly shy. he’s never received compliments on his voice before.

“it’s not that good, but thank you. do you really think i should post a video online?” 

jeonghan nodded. “yes, you should do it today. what’s your instagram so i can follow you and see when you post it?” 

“oh, it's boo seungkwan with an underscore between the names. i will follow you back and later i will consider posting a video.” 

“okay i followed you but i just realized i have to leave soon so i will go now, but can i have your number? so maybe another time we could hang out again. it’s nice to have new friends since i don't have many.”

seungkwan nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. “yeah, same for me. my number, it’s xxx-xxx-xxxx. see you jeonghan. it was nice to meet you.” 

after jeonghan left, seungkwan decided to leave too, throwing away his empty plastic cup and walking outside to his car.

as if perfect timing, as soon as seungkwan got inside, hansol called.

“is everything alright? was it serious? are you okay? do you need me to come over and make you ramen?” 

hansol laughed. “yes, everything is fine. she just fell down the stairs but she’s fine, just a few bruises but that’s it. and no, as much as i would love for you to make me some ramen and come over, i’m really tired so i think i’ll sleep some. but thank you for suggesting. you know me so well, better than most, which is why i love you.”

“you know you tell me that every time but i’m still not over it.”

“really? interesting….”

“the way you said that… i don't know what you're planning but you should probably wait and get some sleep, ok? i love you, bye.” 

seungkwan hung up before he could say anything and smiled. yup, he’ll never get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner! i didn't have wifi so i wasn't able to update but it's okay because i'll be updating 3 or 4 more chapters after this,, enjoy!!


	3. hanging out with jeonghan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungkwan gets bored so he asks jeonghan to hang out.

seungkwan had did it. he had successfully posted a video on instagram of him singing.

he had posted a cover of one of his favorite songs by wonder girls, and put the caption as: “just a little singing…” 

jeonghan ended up seeing it, (as he said he would) and commented “you’re amazing! i can't believe you actually did it! don’t forget me when you're famous”. to which seungkwan replied with, “i won't lol. thanks for helping me post this :)”.

it wasn't long though, before he started getting a lot of messages.

the first couple were just messages from some of hansol’s friends so he responded to them first.

from: kim mingyu 

kim mingyu: seungkwan your voice is so good! i didn't know you could sing like that. does hansol know??

seungkwan: no he didn't know, but he does now i guess, thank you mingyu. :)

from: jeon wonwoo

jeon wonwoo: seungkwan your voice is really good! you have to be on one of my songs soon! 

seungkwan: it’d be awesome to be on one of your songs but i’ll think about it. anyways, thank you! :)

seungkwan had only read two messages but he was still all red and blushy. he was kinda nervous, cause he didn't know what his friends and boyfriend would think, but still, he clicked on his boyfriend’s message.

from: hannie 

hannie: SEUNGKWAN WHAT THE HELL

hannie: YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU COULD SING SO BEAUTIFULLY 

seungkwan: um….surprise?

hannie: you know….now you're gonna have to sing to me every night before i fall asleep 

seungkwan: okay deal but only because i kept this from you for so long 

hannie: good because i’m hurt. did the guys know you can sing so beautifully??

seungkwan: no but they do now. but thank you anyways, i love you:)

hannie: never thought i’d use this but….

hannie: UWU

seungkwan: wait did chwe hansol just text me “UWU” am i dreaming 

hannie: no you are not ;)

hannie: by the way joshua says your voice is amazing. he really likes it!

seungkwan: you're with joshua right now?

hannie: yeah he lives close by and wanted to visit so he came over. he’s so cool too, plus it’s nice to have new friends 

seungkwan: yeah friend………....anyways i have to go

hannie: are you okay…?

seungkwan: yeah why wouldn't i be? the guys just keep texting me so i’m gonna see what they want (:

hannie: okay..but never use “(:” again, its creepy

seungkwan: see you, love you (:

hannie: love you too..

seungkwan will admit it, he was sad. he wanted to spend time with hansol, HIS boyfriend, but yesterday hansol wanted to sleep and that was fine, seungkwan knew he needed it, but today he didn't think of calling seungkwan and doing their date again? instead, he was hanging out with joshua... joshua seemed like a nice guy, so seungkwan didn't have a reason to not like the guy, it’s just he’s spending more time with his boyfriend than seungkwan is so seungkwan was sad.

seungkwan just decided to look at his messages and shake off the thoughts. he was fine.

from: south career boys™  
cheol, chan, soonyoung, jihoon, seungkwan

cheol: BOO SEUNGKWAN

cheol: WHAT THE HELL

soonyoung: SINCE WHEN

chan: WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING 

jihoon: okay seriosuly,, SINCE WHEN

seungkwan: i have no idea what you are all talking about 

jihoon: don't play stupid, now isn't the time

seungkwan: ok fine

seungkwan: i’ve always liked to sing but i didn't know i was any good- i didn't think so, until now

chan: what do you mean you're AMAZING

seungkwan: i wouldn't say amazing but thank you chan

cheol: i mean,,, he ain’t wrong

soonyoung: true

jihoon: yeah you're amazing boo 

seungkwan: ….thank you

cheol: anyWAYS, who was that guy that was in your comments?? the one you replied to. are you cheating on hansol and didn't say anything???

seungkwan: nO. i love him, i would never cheat. why would you even think that?

cheol: i don't know, i just never heard of him before 

soonyoung: yeah who is he

cheol: spill the tea sis

jihoon: oh my god. first off, YOU'RE NOT AMERICAN. second off, seungkwan is a guy, not a girl

cheol: you don't understand slang so i’ll let it slide but how do you know that? how do you know he doesn't wanna be a girl? did you ever ask him? no. seungkwan can be anything he wants to be, loser 

jihoon: obviously i know that. but ANYWAYS, seungkwan who is he and why is he verified

seungkwan: you know how i was at the cafè yesterday and that guy wouldn't stop staring? that’s him. his name is jeonghan and he’s a model. that’s why he’s verified lol and he was staring cause he noticed my obvious  
b e a u t y

seungkwan: he also made me feel less nervous and helped me post the video of me singing so we’re friends now :,)

cheol: he’s hot…...can i have his number 

seungkwan: what makes you think i have his number 

cheol: come on i know you have his number 

seungkwan: well i’m not giving it to you 

cheol: PLEASE

seungkwan: if you want his number then message him and ask for it

cheol: but i’m scared

seungkwan: trust me he’s really nice so just do it 

cheol: ugh fine

-

it was later that day, around 5 pm or so, and seungkwan was bored so he just decided to text jeonghan.

to: jeonghan 

seungkwan: are you doing anything right now?

jeonghan: actually no, why?

seungkwan: i wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something 

jeonghan: yeah sure. where do you wanna go?

seungkwan: if you wanna come over to my place we could watch a movie or play some games and i could make some food. or we could just go out somewhere. i have nothing else to do anyways

jeonghan: your place sounds fine actually. text me the address and i’ll be there in 15 minutes

seungkwan: okay, it’s *insert korean address from seoul, here* ! :)

as seungkwan changed and fixed himself up- and prepared the food to be cooked, he waited for jeonghan to come.

just as he was putting the meat on the pan, he heard his doorbell go off.

he walked up to it with the apron he had on over his clothes (so his clothes wouldn't get dirty) and answered the door with a smile.

“seungkwan! hi again,” jeonghan said happily.

“jeonghan, hi! come in. i just put the food to cook actually.” seungkwan, being seungkwan, hugged him and, well although he admits everything, he would never admit this, but- jeonghan smelled really good.

seungkwan let go of the hug and walked into the kitchen with jeonghan behind him.

“i didn't know you could cook, wow.” jeonghan said, pretty surprised as he watched seungkwan cook the food.

“i’m alright, i guess. i just love to cook for people. since i was old enough to talk and walk i would watch my mom cook and always see her smiles as she tasted her food or gave some to someone. she really loved cooking and i guess i do too, after watching her for so long.” seungkwan rambled.

“but enough about me cause my life is pretty boring and it’s probably annoying. what about you? is there anything you like to do besides sing and model?” 

jeonghan shrugged. “i don't know, i guess i like to play the guitar but i’m not that great. let’s hear more about you though, i like your stories.” 

“really? you don't find them annoying?” seungkwan asked.

“no, i like to hear them, they're interesting.” jeonghan replied truthfully.

“oh, well maybe later, let’s go to the living room and play some games.” 

“do you have mario cart?” 

seungkwan nodded. “i do,”

jeonghan smiled. “ok, i call dibs on toad then!” 

-

3 rounds later with jeonghan as toad and seungkwan as bowser, and they were getting hungry. 

after the last round with seungkwan winning, jeonghan kept playfully shoving him and calling him a “loser”, hurt that he didn't win.

seungkwan just said “i won fair and square, i did not cheat.” and walked back into the kitchen and turned off the stove before pulling out two plates and putting the food onto them, trying to make it look nice, or decent.

“okay, pick a movie to watch and i’ll bring the food!” seungkwan yelled. 

he heard a small “ok!” and continued to fix the food, then got two glasses and filled them up with basic dark soda and ice.

after he was finished he walked into the living room and gave jeonghan his plate and glass and then went back and got his, returning to the living room.

“what movie are we watching?” 

“train to busan. it was the first one that popped up so i clicked on it,” 

seungkwan mentally groaned. “i’m gonna end up crying again..” 

“if it makes you feel any better, i’ll probably cry too, so you're not alone. we can cry together.” jeonghan reassured.

this is nice. seungkwan thought. having another friend is nice.

he wanted this with joshua, but for some reason joshua is too busy being with his boyfriend so he didn't bother. 

seungkwan thought about it too, if it really bothered him that joshua was spending a lot of time with hansol- but it didn't. it didn't because their one year anniversary was in a week and seungkwan would be able to spend it with hansol, and just hansol. so maybe he was fine after all.


	4. food & drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little verkwan fluff + seungkwan hanging out with his friends and drinking

“you know, it’s our one year anniversary coming up..” seungkwan said, cuddled up against hansol with his arms around the younger boy’s waist. 

they were both laying on the couch at hansol’s apartment, cuddled up, watching a movie but none of them were even paying attention, too lost in each others warmth. 

“i know. i didn't forget, and actually, i have something planned. i know we haven't spent much time together lately but it’s okay now because i have something great planned for our anniversary.” hansol said, smiling at the thought.

“really? you know you didn't have to go crazy, just being with you is enough. i don't care about anything else when i’m with you, honestly.” seungkwan replied truthfully, looking up at hansol’s eyes- which he always gets lost in, somehow. that’s just how powerful hansol was.

“well if we’re being honest here, i think you deserve it.” 

seungkwan looked away and blushed, still not use to those words coming out of his boyfriends mouth. 

hansol noticed the tint of red in his boyfriends face and smiled at his effect, pulling seungkwan towards him so they were eye-to-eye and then pressed small kisses all over his face, causing seungkwan to giggle, his mood suddenly lifted.

“hansol- st-stop!” hansol was now tickling the older and didn't stop- not even when the older bugged him to- because he was having fun and seugkwan was smiling and happy and all hansol cared about was his happiness. 

“i’m gonna- i’m gonna pee my pants!” seungkwan yelled through his laughter. 

hansol didn't believe him though, so kept on tickling him, which only made it worse for seungkwan. “i’m serious!!” 

hansol stopped what he was doing and let seungkwan get up so he could use the bathroom and sighed. “fine, ok, but we’re continuing this when you get back.” hansol said after as seungkwan left. 

as seungkwan went to use the bathroom, he thought about hansol some more and smiled. he was truly happy with him and he was truly happy with all his friends. life couldn't get any better for him. or at least that’s what he thought.

as seungkwan left the bathroom and walked back inside the living room, he saw someone else was there, standing in front of hansol. it was joshua.

“joshua! i didn't know you were coming..” seungkwan had forgotten about joshua for a second. of course he would come.

seungkwan looked at the boys choice of clothing and then stared at his, suddenly self conscious.

seungkwan was just in jeans and a t-shirt, whereas joshua was dressed in a nice beige button up shirt and nice looking white pants. 

was he going somewhere after this or was this just his casual clothing? seungkwan wondered. 

“seungkwan, hi. it’s nice to meet you again.” joshua said with a smile, waving at him. 

ugh, curse you for being so nice. seungkwan thought. 

“what's up?” seungkwan asked.

he wanted to know why the boy decided to randomly show up, especially with the nice clothing, but he didn't wanna seem rude, so he asked nicely.

“oh, nothing, i just wanted to see if hansol wanted to go out to the city with me and explore all the shops and parks. you should come with us, it’ll be fun! but, only if you want to.” joshua suggested.

seungkwan looked at hansol to see what he thought but the younger boy just looked panicked. 

“uh- babe! don’t you have to go somewhere? weren’t you supposed to meet up with the guys soon?” 

seungkwan was confused at first, why was he trying to get me to leave? he thought. but then it hit him, he is supposed to meet up with guys today.

“oh! you’re right. crap, i gotta go. i’m sorry but i won’t be able to go. it was nice meeting you, though.” seungkwan said, snapping out of his thoughts.

seungkwan wanted to go, he wanted to question hansol and he wanted to know why hansol was so panicked and why he tried to get him to leave, but he has other things he needs to take care of, like seeing the guys, so he didn't.

“oh, well it's okay then. i understand. have fun with your friends.” joshua replied. seungkwan just nodded.

after kissing hansol quickly and saying “i love you!”, seungkwan was out the door and walking towards his car.

-

to: south career boys™  
cheol, chan, soonyoung, jihoon, seungkwan

seungkwan: so we meeting today or what

cheol: oh shit that was today! i forgot but i’m still free so yeah let's meet

jihoon: yea i’m free today so i’m down

soonyoung: ok yeah let's do it

chan: ok so where should we meet?

seungkwan: how about we go to that grill and bar by jihoon’s work

jihoon: that place is good

cheol: ok then let’s all meet there in 15

chan: sounds good

-

“SEUNGKWAN!” 

seungkwan turned around from the table he had gotten them and seen a very happy soonyoung running towards him with his arms open.

seungkwan walked up to him and hugged him, smiling. “i missed you! texting isn't the same,” soonyoung said, cutely pouting.

“i know it isn’t, we need to start hanging out more soon.” the five of them hardly ever hung out anymore, due to all their busy schedules so times like these were nice. they could reminisce on the old times where they would take turns having sleep-overs at each other’s houses and play video games all night.

soon, the other 3 came through the big doors at once and ran towards seungkwan and soonyoung, attacking them both in a hug so now they were all hugging each other.

“i swear i missed you guys so much,” cheol said as they all broke from the hug and sat down at the round table. 

“well, since we won't be able to do this again for a bit, we should have some fun now. we should order some drinks and just have fun. i mean, now that i’m old enough. i never got to do this when you guys did but now i can so let’s do it.” chan suggested.

they all agreed and sent cheol to the bar to get five beers for them as they waited for their waiter to come.

“seungkwan, why didn't you tell us you could sing??” jihoon suddenly asked.

“i knew you were gonna ask me that today...well, for starters, i didn't even know i could sing, i just liked to do it. now can we move on?” 

jihoon shook his head. “no, not yet- one question, have you ever thought about being a singer? your voice is really good and i’m not just saying that because i’m your best friend. it really is. you should think about it sometime and if you ever wanna give it a try let me know. i can help you.”

“that sounds amazing, it does, but i’ll need a few days to think about it.” 

“okay deal.”

-

“remember that one time when we were staying at soonyoung’s house and when he was taking a shower jihoon stole his clothes from the bathroom and only left his underwear and locked him out of his room so he was running around his house half naked.. that was so funny.” 

the five had eaten all their food and now they were just left with their fourth bottle of beer. they all had a sudden mood lift after their second beer and it just went from there. now, they were thinking back to old memories they had.

“you know i’m still mad about that.” soonyoung said, glaring at jihoon.

“it was years and ago and it was funny, i mean admit it, you laughed too.” 

soonyoung groaned. jihoon was right. “well i did but after it happened! it wasn't funny when it did happen. my mom yelled at me because of you, idiot!” 

everyone was laughing as soonyoung tried to be mad, which didn't work cause he just looked like a lost baby.

seungkwan was laughing when suddenly he felt the need to throw up so he ran to the restroom, hoping to make it in time. 

seungkwan felt horrible. and not just the horrible you feel after drinking a lot, this one was worse.

seungkwan hovered over the toilet as he threw up not once, not twice, and not three times, but four times.

he could feel his face burning as tried to stand.

he couldn't though, and after many failed attempts, he was starting to feel light-headed. 

he must've been in there for awhile because before he knew it, jihoon was crouching beside him and trying to talk to him.

“hansol,” was all seungkwan managed to say and jihoon heard him, immediately pulling out his own phone and called hansol. 

within minutes hansol was in front of seungkwan, pulling him up and helping him walk to his car.

“what happened??” hansol asked worridly, once they were both in his car.

“i...i don’t know.” he really didn't. one minute he was having fun with his friends and then the next he was throwing up and feeling extremely sick.

“well you're really sick so i’m gonna take you home and i’m gonna stay with you until you're better.” hansol said as he started to drive, his right hand holding onto seungkwan’s hand.

“you don't need to..i’m fine.” that was obviously a lie, but seungkwan, no matter how sick he felt, he didn't want hansol to stop what he needed to do to take care of him. he just felt selfish letting hansol take care of him. that’s just how seungkwan felt.

“no you're not, seungkwan. just go to sleep and when you wake up tomorrow i’ll make you some soup. sound good?”

seungkwan just nodded and cuddled up at the door.

when they got there hansol used all his strength and picked up seungkwan, closing the car door and then locking the car before making his way inside the building. 

luckily for hansol it was night so nobody was roaming the lobby or hallways and the person at the desk in front was gone so he made it all the way to seungkwan's front door easily, getting the keys out of the older boy's pocket and opening it up.

after laying seungkwan down and covering him with the blanket, hansol kissed his forehead lightly. “sweet dreams,”

**Author's Note:**

> okay that's it for the first chapter ! i don't know how many chapters there are going to be but there won't be more than 10. anyways, if you like this so far, let me know and I'll update faster. thank you for reading !! :)


End file.
